I'll Be There With You
by magicatherwren
Summary: The battle is over... at least for now. During a quick get-away flight, Six loses the person who saved her life. But when they land, everything changes. Will John have the strength to move on? Or will he not have to? Spoilers! The last few pages of "The Fate of Ten" and the first few pages of "United As One". Pittacus Lore owns the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Six

I feel hollow. The weight of the battle is too heavy and my shoulders slump forward. Instead of thoughts, my brain is a swarm of hazy images, most of them of the battle that we could have won. _I was so close..._

The image of Setrákus Ra with the piece of pipeline sticking out of his chest comes into view. I feel my face twist into something that might have been a smile, if I wasn't in so much pain right now. In my mind he falls, his face contorted with pain. I should be cheering. Instead I feel as though my body is being pulled apart by Setrákus Ra's telekinesis, like there's this giant gaping hole in my side. Looking down, I see that my body is still reasonably intact; there are no gaping holes here. I look over at Sarah and see the gaping hole in _her_ side. She looks worse than she did a couple minutes ago. Adam comes over with a clean bandage from the ship's medical supplies and presses it gently into Sarah's wound. I close my eyes, allowing my swirling thoughts to envelop me.

A few minutes later, Sarah coughs, her last breaths coming in short rasps. As she speaks to John over the phone, I can see the light leaving her eyes. But I am so utterly helpless. I want to scream, cry, punch a hole in the wall, anything... but I can't; there's no energy left in me. Marina lies on a cot against the far wall. She hasn't moved since we took off, leaving the Loric temple far behind. Ella sits beside her, holding her hand. She hasn't been herself since the Loric energy entered her body.

Suddenly, I hear Sarah gasp and I look over just as she drops the phone and keels over onto the cot. Mark runs to her and kneels beside her but it's too late. Tears start streaming down my face, and through them I see Ella come over and place her hand on Sarah's chest, but I already know what has happened. My head starts to ache as my thoughts swirl around and around, faster and faster. I place my head in my hands and one thought manages to surface. _It's all my fault._

 **(A/N) This chapter pretty much sums up how I felt the first time I read the end of "The Fate of Ten".  
Chapter 2 will be out soon!**

 **Magicatherwren**


	2. Chapter 2

John

I'm on the phone with Sarah, and I can hear the pain in her voice. She's so strong, but she can't hold on forever. The last bit of hope in me is slowly disintegrating; I can feel it leaving, taking chunks of me with it, until there's almost nothing left.

 _"Please, just remember, I love you, John. I always..."_

Suddenly, Sarah gasps and I hear her drop the phone. Shortly after, the line goes dead.

She's gone.

I can't believe it. I sit in shock, unable to move or think, my head in my hands, the phone at my side. A numb sort of feeling sweeps over me, and then I can't feel anything. Time slows down. A deep ache inside me starts to take control of my body. With each passing moment I feel more and more like I'm drowning, unable to breathe, unable to save myself.

There's a knock on the door and Sam comes in. "John?" He comes over and sits on the bed next to me. "John? What's wrong?" I shake my head in slow motion.

"John? You gotta tell me, buddy; you're scaring me."

Finally, my mouth forms a word; just one word. "Sarah."

" _What_ , John. What happened? What about Sarah? John!" He grips my shoulder and shakes me. " _John_! Tell me what happened." His voice is loud in my ear. I shake my head again. He grips both of my shoulders and shakes me, hard. My hands fall away from my face. I stare past Sam, into another dimension: seeing but not seeing, feeling but not feeling.

I hear someone running down the hall. Nine comes into view, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" Nine asks. He looks from me, to Sam, then back to me.

"There's something wrong with John," Sam tells him. Nine crosses the room and crouches so that he's eye-level with me.

"Johnny?" he waves a hand in front of my face. "Johnny, what's going on?"

I continue to stare into space, unseeing, unfeeling.

Nine slaps me across the face. "Damn it, Johnny! What's wrong?!"

In a moment, I'm on my feet, anger pulsing through my veins. My fists are clenched so tight my nails dig through my palms. In one big surge the anger shoots through my body and out, making my ears ring.

"SHE'S GONE!" I look furiously at Sam and Nine. "She's gone, damn it!"

With that I storm out of the room and into the dimly lit hallway, not aware of where I'm going. I hear Sam and Nine rushing after me. Nine catches up with me and grabs my shoulder. I spin around, shoving his arm away.

"John, listen to me-"

"No, _you_ listen. You don't even know what this is like. She was the _only one_ who made me feel like I belong here, that I could actually live a normal life. She was the reason I fought - so that I could have a chance at living after this stupid war."

"John, please, just listen to me," Nine says, looking me in the eye.

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" Tears start pouring down my face. "She was the only person I ever loved, so just shut up!" At that, my knees buckle and I fall, the rough, concrete floor scraping my hands. Images flash through my head: when I first saw her, her beautiful, blue eyes meeting mine; our first kiss, not wanting to pull away; all the wonderful moments we shared together swarming around in my mind. And all at once I was feeling everything.

* * *

(A/N) Hi everyone. Hope you all enjoyed. Chapter 3 will be up soon!

Magicatherwren


End file.
